


The Harsh Man's Choice.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “Well?” Potter asks, such a simple question, but it turns Severus’ life upside-down.





	The Harsh Man's Choice.

**Title:** **The Harsh Man’s Choice.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **89:** **Honest** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Well?” Potter asks, such a simple question, but it turns Severus’ life upside-down.   
 

**The Harsh Man’s Choice.**

“Well?” Potter asks, such a simple question, but it turns Severus’ life upside-down. Severus is neither angel nor devil. He's a harsh man, though. One who rarely rejects opportunity.

Potter claims to love him, and although exploiting the boy's feelings goes against Severus’ every principle, principle alone won’t get him anywhere. Potter’s affection gives him power, options, _respite_. No sane Slytherin would reject that, but... “I can’t promise you-”

“Honest love, I know.”

“You deserve it, though.”

Potter smiles tenderly. “So do you.”

“Sounds like I’ll get it, Potter. You won’t.”

“But I’ll get you. And _you_ are enough, Severus.”  
 


End file.
